


Two Ties

by Howlingwolf13



Category: Glee
Genre: Hilarious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingwolf13/pseuds/Howlingwolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just doesn't get it and Kurt is done trying to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Howling13
> 
> Warning(s): None... Well general denseness...
> 
> Pairing(s): If you squint and tilt your head, a bit of Klaine.
> 
> A/N: Well I've recently become addicted to glee so I thought I'd try my hand at a short one-shot. Not beta'd, so excuse any errors. Let me know if you find any!
> 
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the awesomeness that is glee :( if I did there would be a lot more Klaine action ;)

Kurt sighed shaking his head, Blaine could be so dense sometimes.

"I just don't understand Kurt."

Rolling his eyes Kurt spoke, "It's simple Blaine, what part are you confused about?"

"Everything," Blaine burst out. "I just don't get it! It makes no sense, none at all!"

"You're making a huge deal out of something extremely trivial, Blaine," Kurt was frustrated, this was ridiculous.

"But Kurt," he whined " don't you see where I'm coming from?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kurt spoke tartly "Blaine , sweatie, the ties are identical! Red with blue piping or blue with red piping, it makes no difference!"

Blaine pouted as he looked down at the two ties in his hands, "No one understands," he muttered shaking his head.

Kurt just buried his face in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well what did ya think? This is my first attempt at a glee fanfiction. If you could pick out parts ya loved or hated let me know.


End file.
